Madel
Madel is the one and only daughter of Tregeta. She is the older sister of Trunks son of tregeta and Zether; She's basically daddy's little girl but almost grown and a warrior at the same time. Just before the Saiza/War saga, Madel and the Altered Future Trunks had a baby boy named Kohn together. And like all other fathers over their precious little girl(s), Tregeta did NOT take it well. After Tregeta not only ended up in a slightly worse to different situation with 18 (Zether), he realizes that life is not just about you and your ideals trough it all. Tregeta actually learns to cope with what happened and makes Alter Future Trunks promise to Marry Madel when this was all over and told Trunks he was honored to have a grandson like Kohn and to have him as his Future son-in-law just before he left to fight off Paradox Cell. After proven that Tregeta gave up his life for good in vain and Krillin was sent flying with a single blow to the face by Paradox Cell, Madel went down there without even the consideration of a second thought to avenge her father's death. Future Trunks went as well. After Paradox Cell defeated and killed Madel, Future Trunks boiled into the ultimate rage to avenge the death of both his future father-in-law and avenge the death of his beloved Madel. Like the original future Trunks, he only lost to cell in terms of speed. Madel was later revived when Mohan died near the very end. Madel's family life: Madel and her husband's death Six years have passed since dysin buu and Mohan's been home for four. Unfortunately, Moku had just died from the second coming of the heart virus he'd gotten against the androids. After the frontier saiyans left their young to defeat the renegades that were headed for Goku's world, the remaining warriors soon discovered that one of the strongest renegades of them all was among them...PARADOX CELL!!! right when cell and renegade Broly gained up on and killed Tomalia(Mohan's wife), Altered Future Trunks stepped in the fight. Although Future Trunks destroyed renegade Broly easily, Cell was a lost cause in beating. But Trunks did NOT give up and fought on anyway. Sadly Future Trunks lost and was killed by Paradox Cell. Madel under the upmost influence of heartache and rage, charged at Cell head on. she may have gotten herself killed again, but at least she'll spend the rest of eternity with her beloved in death(otherworld). Kohn was just 7 almost 8 years old when his parents died. Madel's Origin Madel was just seven years old and her LITTLE BROTHER Trunks was 2 when they lost their mother, it is possible that their mother Micana was an earthling warrior from another earth in parallel; However that's just a theory. It was also possible to have Madel fight along side the other frontier saiyans to kill vegeta, but the plot had her maturely babysit her little brother back in the earth in parallel. at one point, her hair started to resemble videl's hair form the early buu saga(long with pony tails). Madel in Dragonball super After her future son returns to the future, her husband must return to his time for the greater good of the universe. She is distraught but with both present and future kohn, his legacy will live on.